creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Carrot
Carrots are the quintessential food of Creatures. They are a replenishing food source. Carrots in Creatures 1 Eight carrots can usually be found in the Creatures 1 Garden. When a fully grown carrot is eaten, it will turn into a carrot seedling. A seedling may either continue to be held by a Creature after consumption, or it may return to the garden from whence it came. In both cases, the carrot will mature over a period of several minutes until it is ready to be eaten again. Carrots have the following effect on a Creature: *Hunger: -100 *Need for Pleasure: -75 *Starch: 100 Third-party Carrots Originally, the garden's carrot patch was the only source of carrots in Albia; however, with the development of third-party COBs, several new sources of carrots have been created: * A New Carrot Patch was created by Freya of The Creatures Jungle, and appears alongside the Laburnum bush and across from the Waterfall. * A Day-Old Carrot Vendor was created by SteerPike - one of many excellent vendors created during his short time in the community. * Cyberlife released a bouncing Carrot Variant as part of their first Object Pack. * A Carrot Variety Pack was created by Muppetboy of Muppetboy's Geatville, which injects different varieties of carrots under the beehives, beneath the temple, and under the Grendel Tree. There is a bug with the original carrots' CAOS, in that after a creature had finished eating them, they would not return to the carrot patch to regrow until after the remains of the carrot had been dropped - creatures could push the teeny tiny carrot remains over and over again, and become confused. Muppetboy's Carrot Variety Pack does not have this bug. MuppetBoy altered the way the carrots function, instead of each one turning into a seedling, they create a seedling elsewhere, then self destruct. Carrots in Creatures 2 Carrots can be found in Creatures 2 just to the left of the Ettin Mother, at the very bottom of the world. There is an occasional bug where they will grow an inch or so underground, thus preventing Creatures from reaching them. Their latin name is Daucus carota. They require: *Inorganic Nutrients between 30 and 250 *Temperature between 30 and 225 They give: *Hunger: -100 *Starch: 100 *Water: 100 *Protein: 100 Carrots in Creatures 3 and DS In both C3 and DS, carrots are classified as food, and will give the same stimulus as cheese etc. In Creatures 3, carrots grow in a patch on the Norn Terrarium's large hill. Norns love carrots, and often eat them to the point of extinction. In Docking Station, most carrots are contained in the Carrot Pod in the lower level of the Norn Meso. When the pod is pushed, by a Creature or the Hand, carrots are harvested and dispensed for your Creatures to eat. Outside of the pod, new carrots can grow from the remains of carrots your Creatures have eaten. Docking Station carrots contain the cure for carbon monoxide poisoning. C3 carrots do not contain this cure. Pressing SHIFT+CTRL+E in Windows Docking Station will create carrots near the hand (among other objects) Category: FoodCategory:Official EcologyCategory:DS AgentsCategory:DS Food